Idol Project Extra: First Night
by nissanity
Summary: Nanoha has just returned from her week-long trip to Tokyo, and she must decide if she will take things further with Fate upon her return.


**A/N: **Well... by request, here's the uncensored scene from 'Idol Project: Riot Force 6'. If you haven't read the story, this takes place after Nanoha has returned from a week long-trip in Tokyo, in between chapters 7 and 8. I've never written this type of scene before, so I hope it turned out okay for everyone!

**Disclaimer:** This chapter contains **explicit **sexual scenes and strong language between two very attractive fictional female characters. Reader discretion is **strongly** advised.

I do not own the characters or the MGLN anime or any lyrics, songs, or bands referenced throughout the story.

* * *

******Idol Project Extra: First Night**

by: ~Nissanity~

******Chapter 7.5 –**_** The Tie That Binds**_

* * *

**Nanoha POV**

My foot was rapidly tapping against the floorboard of the SUV as Fate and I were escorted back to our apartment. She and I had just been caught making out in the middle of the dance floor at school by Signum, and now the ride home seemed to be an exceptionally long five minutes. We were all sitting in silence, uncomfortably so for me and most likely Fate, but Vita and Zafira did not seem to notice the change in our demeanor.

I reached over the console between Zafira and Vita to turn on the radio to ease the tension I was feeling. It wasn't until I had leaned back in my seat that I realized we had just pulled up in front of the apartment.

"Plan to stay in here all night or something?" Vita asked sarcastically as she turned the radio back off.

I was out the door immediately, grabbing Fate's hand in the process to have her follow me. She didn't make the most gracious exit out of the vehicle as I yanked her out, but she seemed to have contained her annoyance with me, sensing my desire to get upstairs as fast as possible.

Just as we were about to make it through the front door, Vita's voiced called out behind us. "Hey, you guys forgetting something?" she asked, standing next to the now open cargo door at the back of the SUV, pointing inside.

I groaned in frustration as Fate and I headed back to the vehicle to retrieve my luggage. We grabbed them without hesitation and started walking back toward the apartment building again. Now noticing our frenzied pace to get inside our apartment, Vita crossed her arms over her chest angrily at us walking away.

"Shit, I think we just lost twenty bucks to Hayate," I heard her say to Zafira behind me. I chose to ignore my desire to investigate what scheme Hayate had concocted this time at my expense, promising myself that I would deal fully with my best friend tomorrow. I had better things to do right now.

I used the elevator ride upstairs to search for my keys to the apartment in my suitcase. I wasn't ready to talk to Fate yet about what happened in the dance studio - - not in the elevator at least. Fate, as observant of my behavior as ever, seemed content with waiting to talk in the apartment as well. She was watching the numbers of the elevators increase as we went up, occasionally turning her head to glance at me, before looking away to something else.

"_This is fucking torture,_" I thought to myself bitterly as the the doors to the elevator finally opened. We made our way through the hallway, where I promptly dropped my keys twice before successfully opening our apartment door.

Fate entered in first and I followed, both of us dropping my luggage on the floor near the entrance. I nearly slammed the door behind me, and leaned against it as I stared at her. She was standing in the middle of the hallway across from me, one hand over her mouth looking at the floor, lost in thought about what to do next I was sure.

I knew she and I had already crossed the line of friendship in the studio, when I had nearly dry-humped Fate's leg in a fit of passion. The only thing we had left to answer was, were we were willing take it even farther than already had, and when?

"Right now," I replied to my internal dialogue out loud, then instantly scolded myself for my nonsensical outburst.

Fate looked up at me confused. "Right now?" she asked, head turning to the side slightly.

"Just... nothing," I said with a wave of the hand, now removing myself from the door. I walked quickly towards her and for the second time that night, I crashed into her and pressed my lips hard against hers, my arms wrapping around her neck. Fate anticipated it this time, and was immediately pressing hers against mine in return, looping her arms around my waist to pull me in closer to her.

I felt her mouth open slightly and her tongue make it's way out her mouth, brushing lightly against my upper lip. I immediately opened my mouth in return as both our tongues met hungrily in the middle. She relented at first and let my tongue enter her mouth, mine now gliding around hers and trailing across the roof of her mouth.

Eventually, Fate grabbed the back of my head with her hand, entangling it in my hair, and pulled my mouth harder into hers as her tongue began to dominant mine. I sucked on her tongue for a few seconds before releasing it, letting her explore my mouth with hers, which was now eagerly trying to taste every inch of it that she could.

It wasn't long before her hands were roaming eagerly over most parts of my back, squeezing my ass a few times, eventually positioning her hands on the back of my upper thighs. I felt a small tug upwards from them, and instinctively jumped and assisted her to wrap my legs around her hips, her hands now cradling my thighs to support my sitting position against her.

Wrapping one of her arms around my waist and another across the middle back, Fate walked the few feet over to the wall and pushed me firmly against it, taking care to let her arm on my back take the brunt of the force.

She pulled back from our kiss, lust and desire having completely shaded her burgundy eyes as she looked at me. She bit at her lower lip with a drunken grin before her mouth opened slightly, breathing heavier. She moved her hand to cup my face, and ran the pad of her thumb over my lips.

"Nanoha..." she said softly, as her eyes glanced between my lips and eyes. I knew Fate was lost in her own desire at the moment so I didn't respond, my increasingly ragged breathing my only reaction to her husky voice calling out to me.

My body had begun to slide down the wall a little as she had pulled back to look at me. My shoulders carried most of my leverage, the muscles in my abdomen constricting as I used my core to hold my position in place between the wall and her hips. Fate removed her other arm from around my waist, and quickly placed her two hands to the front of my blouse, ripping the cloth apart to reveal my bra underneath. The sounds of the buttons scattered across the floor as Fate stared hungrily at my new form.

Her arms crossed behind my back as she pulled my body into her again, this time raising me up to rest a bit higher against her. She leaned me into the wall again, with my arms now embracing the back of her head, pulling her face into my body to allow her to claim her new prize.

I gasped as she began to run her tongue gently down the side of my neck, occasionally biting and nibbling her way down. She continued her journey until her mouth rested above my collarbone, licking and sucking at my skin. I moaned into her hair as she suddenly bit the area hard, the sensation of pain sending a new charge straight to the dull ache area already present between my legs.

I felt her head begin to move downward again towards my breasts. I halted her next movement by placing my hand to the back of her head, grabbing a fistful of her hair, and pulling her head roughly up to look up at me.

"Bedroom," I simply commanded, looking intently into her eyes.

Fate wasted no time in removing me from the wall and, arms still around my waist in support, began to walk to the two of us towards our bedrooms. I embraced the sides of her face as I looked down at her, our faces inches apart, smiling and laughing a little at her actions. She grinned up at me in return, then shifted her eyes to the hallway to ensure she wasn't going to run us into any obstacles.

She opted to turn right towards my bedroom door. Once we were close, I moved my arm downwards and turned the doorknob that had made it into my hand. We entered, and she used her foot to close the door behind us with a small kick.

She walked us over to my bed, softly depositing me onto it. I was laying on my back, my legs bent at the knees with my feet near the edge of my bed, my body slightly illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window. Fate stood above me at the edge, her eyes taking in my form with my half-naked torso exposed under my disheveled blouse. She reached down to the edges of her shirt, quickly pulling it upwards over her head, leaving her upper body in just her bra as she threw her shirt to the side.

I quickly sat up on the edge of the bed before her still standing form, reaching my hands up to start unbuckling her belt. Once unclasped, I used the two sides to pull her body a bit closer to my face. I began kissing and nibbling at her stomach while I returned my hands to the front of her pants again, unbuttoning and unzipping them slowly.

Before I could attempt to remove them, I felt Fate's hand on my shoulder pushing my body down onto the bed again. She gently crawled on top of me, placing her elbows on either side of my head, her eyes now looking into mine as she hovered above me.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Nanoha?" she asked me, one hand now moving across my forehead to remove the hair from my eyes.

I looked back at her, now seeing that some of the sadness that used to live in her eyes before had crept its way back into them. I realized then that it had be quite a while since I had seen them in that state, since the beautiful shade of burgundy had become so full of wonder and hope as we shared our lives together since our reunion.

"Fate-chan..." I began, moving my hand to her cheek and rubbing my thumb across to remove the single tear that had she had just shed. "Ever since we were kids, from the first moment I met you, I think I always knew that somehow, I was yours. Like I belonged to you, if that makes sense. Even as you pushed me away, I think I still knew."

Fate broke eye contact with me and lowered her head, pulling her body away from me slightly. "I-I'm sorry, Nanoha," she said squeezing her eyes shut. "I couldn't..." she started, but I wasn't about to let her begin remember terrible things in this moment.

"Fate," I interrupted, dropping the honorific to which she immediately looked up at me in surprise. "All I'm concerned about is this, us now. I trust you - - that you will always be by my side from now on. So please, trust _me_ when I say that I belong to you and I want you to have me... all of me."

Fate attempted to respond, but her breath seemed to catch in her throat at my confession. Eventually, she shook her head slightly and opted to return her mouth to mine in response. I raised one arm to embrace her around her neck as I kissed her in return, then placing my other arm around her back to pull her body closer. I moved my legs to wrap around her waist, trying to hold as much of her against me as possible.

Our kiss quickly escalated as I felt Fate's lower body begin to move against mine. I removed my legs from her waist and bent them at her sides, placing my feet at the tops of her hips and my hands at her shoulders. In one movement I pushed her body downwards away from my head, my body now too heated to let this go on much longer without some form of escalation to this.

She immediately moved her hands to my chest, shifting my bra up and out of the way of my breasts, as well as moving the sides of my blouse out of the way.

"Fate-chan, hurry..." I begged, grabbing her head in my hands to lead her face to the center of my breast. My back arched slightly as she took my nipple into her mouth, her tongue teasing it before she sucked on it gently. I looked down to watch her mouth open lightly around it, her tongue gliding in circles across its base and flicking the tip repeatedly.

She turned her eyes up to mine to gauge my reaction as she suddenly bit down hard on my nipple, her teeth raking over the tip. My body could only jerk forward in tension with the mixture of pain and bliss she had just inflicted on my body.

She moved her other hand to my unattended peak, her hand cupping around it. She slid my nipple between her index and middle finger, and in one motion squeezed her hand tightly, while clamping down hard again on the nipple still in her mouth.

My body arched backwards with her latest action as I lifted my hips off the bed a few times, the throbbing between my legs now so intense it was becoming unbearable. In one fluid movement, Fate stepped backwards off the bed to begin kneeling beside it and pulling my hips towards her, sliding my body across the bed to the edge.

Feeling my urgency, Fate quickly removed my underwear, digging her nails slightly into my skin in the process. She firmly slid her hands back up my thighs, her hands coming to rest at my hips. She spread apart my lips with her thumbs, leaving me now completely exposed to her.

Her mouth hovered above me for just a second, before her tongue made contact with my swollen clit, first with a quick lick and then her mouth was completely around it, her tongue pressed flat against the nerves under my hood.

"Oh, GOD!" I screamed as my mind went blank with her touch. I put my face in my hands and started to feel my body begin to buck uncontrollably against Fate's face.

"You taste... so good..." I heard Fate say quickly between licks, having backed her mouth back slightly off my clit so that she could flick me with her tongue faster. I looked at Fate in between the splayed fingers still on my face. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be completely lost in her own world of my taste.

"Fuck.._.fuckkkk_" I moaned as her tongue had suddenly trailed down my slit past my opening, as she was eagerly trying to suck and drink at the fluids that had escaped my body. She had pulled my hips closer to her face with her arms under my legs, leaving me immobile to move my hips.

"Please..." was all I could whine, as I could feel my soaked passage beginning to contract in anticipation with her mouth near it. I leaned up to watch her head moving between my legs, clenching handfuls of hair in my hands.

Fate stopped and hovered her face above my entrance and she exhaled, against it, her warm breath causing a new contraction and my clit to spasm slightly.

"Inside... please, F-Fate-ch..." was all I could managed to plead, my core and abdomen now completely tensed in anticipation.

Her tongued entered me quickly, and I placed on leg over her shoulder as I spread my other leg to give her as much access inside of me as possible. I was still holding my hands at the back of her head, her tongue entering and exited me repeatedly. She occasionally licked around the base of my entrance, ensuring that none of my juices escaped her lips.

I was beginning to feel my inner walls contract around her tongue, as she had now lodged it inside me and was circling and flicking her tongue as much as she possibly could. When she had removed it to once again drink the fluids that has seeped out, I pulled on her hair upward, hoping that she would understand my desire to have her face me.

She complied, raising her body upwards to meet my face with hers. "I want it..." was all I told her before I pushed my mouth hard against hers and my tongue entered her mouth.

Fate moaned with the realization that I was trying to taste myself in her mouth, and she and I fell back against the bed with her on top of me. I moved my hands behind her back and unclasped her bra, and she leaned back as it came off, releasing her breasts with their erect nipples above me. I moved her already unbuttoned jeans off her hips and down her thighs. Instead of removing them completely though, I flipped Fate over on the bed quickly so that I was straddling her lower abdomen.

Fate unclasped my bra from her new position, and I removed it after taking off my blouse. I moved my hands to the side of my skirt and unzipped it, pulling it up my torso and finally over my head.

I was finally completely naked, and Fate was carefully studying my body from below as she slowly traced her hands up my stomach to my breasts. I turned my head back to the ceiling for a moment, enjoying the sensation of her hands gliding and caressing gently over my skin.

I then felt Fate make an attempt to remove her jeans from their current position near her knees. "Leave them," was all I told her, in which she immediately stopped her attempt.

Making sure I had her full attention, I slowly began to slide my lower body against her abdomen, coating her well-defined muscles with my wetness while she watched intently. Afterward I slid myself back to straddle her waist, grabbing one of her hands in my own that had made its way to my rest on my hip.

Taking her index and middle finger, I pushed them together and dipped them into the pool on her stomach, and then raised them to my mouth. Fate could only moan desperately at the sight of me sucking at my own cum, my tongue sliding in between and around her fingers.

I guided her two fingers down my body to rest near my soaked and swollen entrance, which was still contracting slightly in her tongue's absence. I put my hand behind her neck to pull her into a sitting position, and her eyes met mine before I moved to lightly kiss her neck.

"Fuck me, Fate," I finally whispered into her ear.

Fate froze for a second in response to my latest command , but then I felt her move her arm under me. She ran her fingers along my slit, starting at the top and gently rubbing the nerves exposed under the hood a few times, which caused me to bite my lip and hold my breath from the sensation.

As she slowly pushed her fingers up inside me, I slid my body down around them in return. She gasped as she felt my walls immediately tighten around her hand.

My mouth opened and my eyes squeezed shut, as I could do nothing but focus on the fact that Fate was inside of me. I pressed my forehead against hers and licked my lips as she slowly started to move her fingers in and out of me.

"Oh...God...hmmumm...y-yes," I heard myself saying, although I had no control over what was coming out of my mouth anymore.

"You're so wet, Nanoha..." she breathed out, her eyes transfixed on her hand and its movements under my body.

"Oh fuck...F-Fate...God yes, right...there..." I was breathing out as her fingers were moving against my nerves inside. I had began to slid my hips back and forth against her hand, her palm coming in contact with my clit in the process.

"Oh God, Nanoha..." she whined softly, as I felt a new wave of wetness exited my body and poured out into her hand.

I grabbed her head in my hands. "One...more...I need, one more," I managed to breath out, still moving my body in rhythm with her thrusts.

Fate quickly added a third finger inside of me, causing my walls to contract even stronger. I felt my body surge with the new addition, and I began bouncing up and down on her fingers roughly, her palm was now slamming against me with the movement.

I panted uncontrollably next to Fate's ear as I moved. "Faster...faster...yes.. its, so deep..."

I reached one hand down behind me, using my index and middle fingers to enter into Fate's slit. I kissed her roughly before she could respond to my unexpected movement, and she moaned into my mouth when I began rubbing my fingertips against her clit. I felt her attempt to shift her legs to help try and manage the sensations I was suddenly causing, but she quickly discovered her movements were inhibited with her pants still around her knees.

"Too..inten...I can't - - ahhhh, Na..n..." she moaned in frustration, my mouth still next to hers.

"I'm...so close..." I said, her cries of pain and excitement immediately pushing me closer to the brink. My walls were clamped tight around her fingers, so much so that she could hardly move them anymore. "Going...to come..." I breathed, bracing myself.

Fate bent down to take my nipple into her mouth and bit down hard on it, sending me over the edge completely.

"FATEEEEE!" I screamed as I came, my body arching backwards as I felt my release spurt out of my body quickly, onto her hand and wrist. My vision went white for a few seconds, and then my body experienced wave after wave of physical aftershocks from the ecstasy I had just experienced.

Fate didn't move her hand from inside me, letting my body ride out its jerks and tremors above her. She gently kissed across the areas she had access to in front of her, lingering a little longer on my scar in the middle of my chest.

Eventually, my body stopped trembling and I collapsed against her. I buried my head in her neck and cuddled it back and forth, relishing in the warmth and afterglow of the pleasure she had just given me, both of us allowing time to regain control of our ragged breathing. She held me tight with one arm, and slowly began removing her hand from inside me. I gave a little yelp as she pulled her fingers out, as my body was still slightly contracted around them.

"Are you okay?" she asked, although I knew her question had more to do with my overall condition and not the little bit of pain her exit had caused.

I pulled back to face her, raising my hand to push her slightly sweaty hair away from her forehead. I smiled and I bent down to kiss her gently. She returned the kiss for a few seconds before pulling her lips back in a smile as well.

"Who knew you liked it so rough?" she teased me.

I jerked my body away from hers suddenly, as her comment made me realize a pain on my chest. I looked down, and even in the poorly lit room I could see dark bruising around the nipple she had bit down hard on.

"Shit Fate, look what you did!" I exclaimed, my face immediately forming a pout at her. I removed myself from her waist to sit down next to her one the bed. "Owww..." I whined as I ran my fingertip across the tip of it.

Fate laughed a little and took the opportunity to remove her jeans completely from her legs. Afterward she returned to embrace me, leading me to lay back properly on the bed before placing herself next to me. She bent over and gave my breast a soft kiss in apology.

"Tsk, it's still off limits for the rest of the night," I said, continuing to sulk at her.

Her face reacted in surprise. "The rest of...? I figured you would have been tired after your trip and, um, all that." She turned her body around to face her back to me, reaching up to grab the alarm clock that had turned around in the previous shuffle. "It's already - " she started, but stopped as I snaked my arms around her from behind and pressed my breasts into her back.

"Nope," I whispered into her ear. I trailed my hand up her arm, gently removing the alarm clock from her grasp, and setting it back down on the dresser. I intertwined my fingers with hers afterward and pulled her arm back, tucking it close underneath her body.

"Stay on your stomach like that," I instructed. Fate looked over her shoulder to meet my eyes and nodded in agreement.

I moved away and positioned my body behind hers, my legs hovering over her knees as I put my hands on her hips. I pulled her body towards me, sliding her to the middle of the bed and away from my headboard. I straddled her lower back, resting part of my body on the upper portion of her waist.

I leaned forward again to Fate's ear. "Don't make a sound until I tell you to," I commanded softly. Her eyes opened wide as she stared across the bedspread, but she nodded silently again.

I kissed Fate on the cheek softly, and then pressed my body against her back as I kissed at her shoulder. My left hand began to move across the side of her body, starting at her thigh and trailing up her stomach. I eventually reached her breast, and Fate positioned her body to lean against me so that I could access her front.

I pinched and rubbed her nipple while massaging her breast in my hand. Wanting to ensure her compliance of my previous request, I moved my other hand under her near her mouth, and placed my middle finger on top of her lips gently. She opened her mouth and begin kissing and licking my finger gently, at one point having it enter her mouth completely to suck on it.

I moved my hand away from her breast and slid it down her stomach until I reached the folds between her legs. I used my fingers to spread her lips apart slightly, before gliding my middle finger down to the wetness that had pooled between her legs.

I then gave my attention to her clit, slowly massaging it with my finger and flicking it a few times gently. I felt a sensation in my other hand, as Fate had now bitten down hard on my finger in front of her mouth.

I pulled her head backward with that hand, allowing me more access to her neck. I nibbled and licked at her skin, eventually biting hard at her pulse point. Her body jerked at sensation of painful bliss, but she continued to remain silent.

I removed my body from behind her, trailing my nipples lightly down her back as I positioned myself behind her again. I was still rubbing her with my left hand, as I then wrapped my right arm around her waist to pull her hips upward. Fate complied with my guidance and was now on her knees, her lower body hovering above the bed, her head still laying to the side against the bed.

I leaned my body forward to press myself against Fate in this new position. Feeling my wet lips against her upper folds, Fate accidentally let a gasp out at the sensation.

"Oh, bad Fate-chan!" I teased, and immediately stopped stimulating her clit as punishment. She moved her hand to her mouth to try to stifle future cries, although she couldn't help smiling a little at her blunder.

I moved my hand to come between her body and mine, myself now separated a few inches from her. Her eyes shot open in realization of what I was about to do.

Gently moving them at the base of her soaked entrance, I gathering wetness on my index and middle fingers. "I'll be gentle," I assured her softly.

I entered her slowly, watching her face carefully. Her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth opened wide in a silent scream. Not wanting to cause her too much further pain, I began to make small circles with my fingers to get her accustomed to movement inside of her. At first her body further tensed with my actions, but eventually she began moving her hips slightly against my hand.

I began sliding my fingers in and out of her slowly, and she moved her hand away from her mouth to grasp at the comforter underneath her. Her eyes were still squeezed tightly shut as she focused solely on my hand's movements, and it wasn't long before her body was moving in rhythm with my hand as I started thrusting faster.

Her walls quickly began to close around my hand, and watching her face I knew she was already approaching her limit. She was barely breathing, her body being pushed and pulled by me from behind, and her legs began to tremble the more I stimulated her.

I moved slightly so that I could press myself against her left hip, and I used my hand to spread my lips so that I was making direct contact with her skin. I began to push myself against her, timing it with the current rhythm of my hand beside me. I leaned over her slightly, and was able to reach underneath her to stimulate her clit again.

Her walls closed in tighter around my fingers, and I knew she just at the brink. I was already stimulated by the sight of Fate in silent ecstasy before me, so I was nearly at the edge myself, once I had pressed directly against her.

"Fate-chan," I finally called out, breathing heavily as I moved us together, about to break myself. "I want...to hear...you scream..."

Fate's body became completely rigid. "NANOHAAAAA!" she screamed out as she bucked her hips a few times against my hand hard, as I pushed my fingers as deep inside of her as I could and pressed her clit hard. She turned her head into the comforter and bit down on it, moaning and crying loudly as she came forcefully against my hand.

I moaned as well, as I had come at the same time against her, releasing a new wave wetness down her thigh. My hand was coated with her cum that had been just been forced out of her body, her walls clenched firmly around my fingers.

I immediately crumbled against her, my head resting in the middle of her back as I breathed heavily against her skin. I held her close as our bodies twitched and jerked after our mutual release.

I finally leaned back against the bed, slowly removing my hand from inside of her. She turned around to face me, and her face froze as she watched me raise the fingers previously inside to my mouth. Her body tensed as she watched me suck eagerly on my fingers as I looked back at her, my tongue gliding around them, before I turned my attention to the palm of my hand.

Suddenly Fate was over me, sliding my body to the middle of the bed, and spreading my legs open as she started to mount me. "Wait, Fate-chan..." I began, surprised by her unexpected actions.

"No waiting," she simply replied. She bent over and kissed me hard, her tongue immediately entering my mouth. I submitted and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, letting her tongue have its way inside my mouth, responding to her eagerness.

She pulled back and begin to position my legs as she wanted them around her body. She then pulled my upper body towards her so that I was sitting halfway up,and I braced my body with my arms against the bed for leverage. She had one leg bent over mine, my thigh clench behind her knee, with one of mine wrapped around her waist, her opposite leg bent at the knee under it.

Fate's hand slid between us, as she first used her fingers to spread my lips apart, and then opened her own to allow us to press together completely.

I gasped and threw my head backwards. "You feel so good, Fate-chan..." I groaned softly, relishing the sensation of her pressing against me.

Her strong arms embraced me around my waist to keep us pressed firmly together, and then she began to push me against her in a slow, steady rhythm. I used my leverage to push myself into her in return, my abdomen tense as my muscles began to burn with the effort.

I could feel her nerves throbbing hard against me as we rubbed carefully, and Fate's mind seemed completely focused on the way I felt against her.

"Fate... don't stop..." I begged her, my body already well on its way to it's third release.

Fate nodded her head and shut her eyes, her breath increasingly ragged. "Na...no, ha..." she managed the get out as her arms squeezed me tighter. I could sense she was almost ready to come again as well, but the feeling of her pressed against me was causing me to peak much faster than she was.

"F-Fate...I..." I tried to warn, but my body was already mid-climax. My body tensed as I came again silently, and I could feel a new warmth spread between where she and I were joined.

Fate's eyes shot open with the sensation of my cum now seeping down her slit. "Oh...God..." she whispered before she came again as well, adding her own warm fluid to mix together with mine. Neither of us moved, allowing her clit to spasm against mine until it no longer twitched.

I fell backwards against my pillow, breathless. Fate collapsed onto the pillow next to me, and we both were staring above us silently, lost in our own thoughts about what had just occurred.

"So now what, Fate-chan?" I asked her, still facing the ceiling.

I saw her quickly turn to face me from the corner of my eye. "I think I could use a break for a minute, Nanoha," she said, smiling at me.

I turned my head to look at her in return and rolled my eyes slightly. "No, Fate-chan! I mean... how do go about this from here on out? Our relationship? It's not like we have a lot of time to do anything besides work as it is."

Fate thought for a minute. "That's true," she replied. "I guess we could just live the way have been before during the day, but at night..." she trailed off, her face beginning to blush furiously.

"Nyahaha, what were you thinking right now about Fate-chan, making you blush like that?" I teased.

Her face turned a darker shade of red. "Um, well you know..." she tried to start.

I slowly crawled closer to her, positioning my body to lay on top of hers. "Nope, I don't actually. I guess you'll just have to show me," I said before taking her mouth into my own again.

* * *

**A/N:** As I was coming up with different scenarios for them in this context, my mind kept returning to thoughts of Nanoha slightly dominating Fate in most of them. I think it makes sense in many ways, as Fate has a tendency to rely on Nanoha a lot for her strength and courage, and Nanoha has no problem providing it. So it would be easy for them to take on those roles sexually, you know?

Anyway, hope you enjoyed my first lemon NanoFate, I might come up with more 'M' one-shots with different scenarios than Idol Project. Well, until next time! ~Nissanity~


End file.
